Hercules Chase: Son of Perseus
by Malum Blade
Summary: Hercules, the son of Annabeth Chase and Perseus, God of waves and storm. His little sister, Lucy is kidnapped and Chiron offers Hercules a quest to save her. With the help of a brainy girl named Elizabeth and a strong boy named Clay, will Hercules be able to save his sister in time?
1. Chapter 1

I Leave The Most Important Person In My Life

"Hercules!," I turned my head to see my teacher poking her stick at me. "Answer this, question." She jabbed her wrinkled finger at my math textbook. 30=5\6 was all I could make out from the clump of numbers and letter.

"Uhhh...," I thought for a moment. "2?" Of course, the whole class laughed at me except for my best friend, Calvin. Calvin had ginger curly hair and a goatee, he was already past puberty and looked more like 17 than a 12 year old.

"Don't mind them Cules," Calvin leaned closer and pat my back as I beat my head on the desk. Usually, Calvin was the one being bullied and I was the one who had to stand up to the bullies to show them what's what. But in class...that's another story. I have ADHD so I can't focus, the only subject I am good at is Greek, which my favorite teacher, Mr. Bruner teachers. When I was lost in deep thought, the class ended. My classmates rushed out of the door, stumbling and kicking over each other.

"Mr. Chase?," Mrs. Kelli used her old bony finger to drag me back in the classroom. "May I have a word with you?" Calvin was shaking, worse than ever before

"Monster...Can't be...Smell...Hercules..." Calvin was pacing around in front of the classroom, he was scared of Mrs. Kelli.

"Calvin you can go." I gave him a nice smile as he mouthed thank you and ran off to Mr. Bruner's classroom.

"Mr. Chase, sit." Mrs. Kelli said. I plopped down on the ragged purple cushion and wondered if Calvin could hang out with me today. I suddenly heard a hissing sound, the one that snakes make, like sssssssssss. Then I saw the grossest thing that I ever saw, yes, it was worse than my step dad, Gary. Mrs. Kelli was changing form, first a mean old teacher and now a preppy cheerleader. I don't know if I can say this about a teacher but she was really cute, no absolutely stunning. One thing ruined the image though, her metal leg, that was hollow.

"Empousa." I whispered. Every Greek monster was in my head thanks to Mr. Bruner. Twice a week after school, he gave me private lessons about Greek monsters, gods, heroes, sword techniques, literally everything. Mrs. Kelli, er the pretty Empousa with a hollow leg smiled, not friendly but the _I-am-going-to-kill-you_ smile.

"Yes, correct young demigod." Mrs. Kelli sneered. What did she just call me? A demigod? Demigod...Mr. Bruner told me about demigods, I was named after one apparently, Hercules, a strong man, son of Zeus... Maybe Mrs. Kelli mistakes me for the real Hercules, who is like a billion years old by now.

"Uh, er, Mrs. um Kelli?," I put my hands in my pocket. A weird habit I do when I am nervous or in this case about to die. "Are you sort of mistaking me for the other Hercules, the stronger more er, better one?" I waited for an answer like "Oh yes! Sorry, wrong person." But I was wrong.

"You are just like your father," Mrs. Kelli laughed. Well, that just made my stomach feel, what do you call it, uncomfortable. My mother, Annabeth Chase died while giving birth to my half sister, Lucy. I never had a father, he was long gone, I know, my mother told me. Now, I live with my step dad Gary, Lucy's dad. "Your father, killed me, once or twice with of course the help of your annoying mother." Mrs. Kelli looked like she was about to go to heaven and strangle my mom. Enough, about my family, it's a tough subject for me. It would be for you too if you lived with your step dad who gambles every night.

"Your father.. blah blah blah... Your mother.. blah blah blah." Mrs. Kelli talked on and on about how stupid and irritating my parents were and how they caused her pain and how she was here for revenge. Cool, I was attacked almost every single year, by um metal legged cheerleaders.

"Hercules!," oh boy, another teacher yelling for me. Hope this one doesn't have pigtails and makeup on. "Here!" Mr. Bruner went wheeling, yes wheeling, down the hallway with Calvin pushing his wheelchair. Mr. Bruner threw me a sword, now the words "This will help you later." remarked mp by Mr. Bruner after every extra lesson was making sense.

"Chiron, curse you!" Mrs. Kelli hissed. I grabbed the end of my sword and slashed at Mrs. Kelli. She dodged to the right to the corner. I had a plan. I made my way towards the corner and trapped her both ways, with my sword and stabbed her in the chest. Well, at least I tried too, before that, Mrs. Kelli turned into a burst of flames. Curse Mrs. Kelli, I thought. I then looked at Mr. Bruner and Calvin in a questioning way. I was saying _What just happen? Have any explaining to do?_ with my eyebrows.

"Calvin, er take Hercules home and bring him to camp. It's time." Chiron said wheeling back out the door. Again, I did the eyebrows to Calvin.

"Um, we better go to your apartment." Calvin squeaked.

One knock, two knocks, three knocks, four knocks, five knocks. Finally, a blond haired blue eyed little girl opened the door, my little sister, Lucy Pine. "Hey Lucy," I walked to my room, which was a closet and grabbed my stuff. Two shirts, two pants, two jackets, two socks, one pair of shoes, a swimsuit, and my favorite book. "Listen. I am going to be gone for now okay." Tears filled Lucy's blue eyes.

"No, now don't cry," I said soothingly. I looked straight into Calvin's brown eyes with my green eyes. "Calvin will explain." Lucy hugged Calvin, and being the soft heart he is Calvin just couldn't let go.

"Maybe we should take Lucy with us." Calvin was charmed, like every other boy who meets Lucy. I shook my head no.

"I don't know where I am going but I think it will be safer for Lucy to stay here." I sadly zipped my ripped suitcase and headed out the door leaving my only family behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin was driving a car. My step dad's sports car, a Porsche. "Are you sure we won't ruin it?" Stupid question. Of course we will ruin it! Calvin and I manage to ruin everything, because of that we got kicked out of 10 different schools for the past year.

"EEEKKKKK!," Calvin jumped and started driving faster. 60. 70. 80. 90. 100. I was thrown around in the car, still not knowing what we were running, er driving from.

"What are you doing?," I demanded glaring at Calvin from my backseat. "Seriously, we are going to ruin this cars and my step dad...who knows what my step dad will do!

"Hercules, listen, when we get off, just run, just run." Calvin panted sweating as if he ran 4 miles in gym class. I nodded, the problem must be really big and bad. Calvin literally rammed the Porsche, my step dad is going to kill me, into a tree. The front was broken, it was literally bent in half.

"Dude! Run!" Calvin cried as we dodged trees and ran up the hill.

"W-what's the problem?" Unfortunately I turned around and saw a giant bull.

"A MINOTAUR!" I screamed turning completely red. I could not run, I wanted to but my feet stayed put, and my hands drew out the sword Mr. Bruner gave me.

"Hercules! What the heck are you doing!" Calvin was going nuts. He waved his hands around and ran in circles. Finally he got dizzy and fainted.

The Minotaur was standing over me with blobs of snot dripping out of his nose. He was wearing blood red pajamas with large bulldozers. Overall, it was gross. "Hey Snotty!," I called. Bad decision. The Minotaur's eyes blared and his nose...his nose was now spilling snot everywhere. "Scared to get me?" I ran around the woods running up the hill but backwards. Crazy thing right? I mean you could fall and the Minotaur will swing you to death. I grabbed Calvin's arm and dragged him up and up the hill.

"Uh.. Here Dumb butt!" I charged. Head first, horrid sight. The Minotaur had his eyes on Calvin, maybe teenagers with goatees were yummier but that gave me a chance to kill. My sword pushed into the Minotaur's skin causing it to wail. Blood spurted out of the hole I made and landed on my face. Some went in my mouth. Let me tell you, Minotaur blood does not taste good. Despite that , I kept pushing and pushing until my sword made it all the way to the other side of the Minotaur's leg. In pain, the Minotaur screamed and turned into powder. A few feet away was log cabins, a campfire, and strawberries. The camp, I thought. I carried Calvin, which was difficult, to the top of the hill and invited myself in.

When I stepped into the camp, everyone turned to stare at me and pulled out their weapons. "Er, I am not a bad guy..." I said. The campers still did not put their weapons down.

"It's okay," Mr. Bruner said. "That's Hercules." Hercules echoed around the camp. _Hercules? You mean the hero?_ A few people whispered.

"Pfft. No that's not that Hercules," a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said. She somehow reminded me of my mom. "That's the son of Perseus, the Wave and Storm God and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Woah! That was creepy. This girl knew everything about me.

"Okay, uh." I was getting really uncomfortable with everybody staring at me. _Only child of Perseus...Quest..._ I heard from somewhere in the crowd.

"CAAALLLLVVVIIIINNN!" I heard someone scream. A goat and a pretty green lady rushed out of the woods. They were going nuts to wake Calvin up.

"What did you do with him?" The green lady demanded pointing her pointer finger in my face. Intimidating.

"Juniper, calm down," the goat man said putting a hand on Juniper's shoulder. "You must be Percy and Annabeth's son." He put his hand out and I shook it uneasily. Then goat man went on and on about my father and my mother and blah blah blah.

"Grover, give Hercules room," Mr. Bruner or may I say half horse Bruner said. Mr. Bruner was a centaur. A centaur. "Hercules, follow me." I followed Mr. Bruner into the biggest log cabin and stiffly because everybody was watching my every move.

Mr. Bruner invited me to sit on the couch in front of a guy drinking wine. "Ahhhh," the wine guy burped. "You must be Peter Johnson and Annie Chan's son." I looked at Mr. Bruner who was giving me the _sorry-for-his-behavior-look _that my step dad sometimes gives his friends when I do something stupid.

"My mom is Annabeth Chase and my dad...uh..." I said. The wine dude nodded and Mr. Bruner smiled.

"Well, Hercules," the wine dude said. "I am Dionysus. Or Mr. D." He waved his hands and made a new bottle of wine appear.

"Y-you're the crazy wine dude!" Mr. D glared at me and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Bruner looked uneasy.

"Hercules, remember what I said about respecting the gods?" Mr. Bruner leaned forward and paced around the room.

"Okay, metal legged cheerleaders are real, snot dripping Bulls are real, now gods are real." I said a bit annoyed. Who thinks I will actually believe them?

"Yes, Hercules. They are real, your dad is one too." Mr. Bruner answered calmly. Mr. D sighed and rolled his grape green eyes. Okay, now I am a demigod. Sure.

"Then who's my dad." I am not going to be fooled again.

"Perseus, God of Waves and Storms," Mr. Bruner said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "You are a demigod son of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus." He said it as if it was an honor being the son of a greasy haired idiot.

"Okay then what is it, Camp Half Blood or something?" I questioned clearly annoyed. Mr. D nodded and burped. Okay, now I am going to be staying at a Camp called Half Blood. Cool, totally fine with that. Mr. Bruner walked me out to the open.

"Mr. Bruner," I said. "Who are you?" Rude but I was dying to ask. Mr. Bruner smiled in a friendly sort of way.

"I am Chiron my boy." Mr. Bruner said looking down at his horse legs.

"You mean the horse guy who trained Jason and Hercules and every other Greek hero?"

"Yes," Chiron replied and called over the creepy blonde girl. "Elizabeth, would you mind showing Hercules around?" The girl, Elizabeth came over to where I was standing and held out her hand.

"I am Elizabeth Natalie Smith, daughter of Athena, cabin 6." Her hands were strong and tough not like the cute short girl she is.

"I am Hercules Chase, er son of the guy, what's his name, er and a cabin er-" I was cut off by the Elizabeth girl.

"Son of Perseus, cabin 16," Elizabeth answered for me. "Come on. I'll take you to your cabin." I followed Elizabeth to where the log cabins were. There were at least 20 all in a U shape.

"The Big Cabins back there are for the children of the Big Three," Elizabeth walked over and opened the second cabin. "Your fathers." I walked in and saw a pretty messy room. The bunks were clearly untouched for a few years and the floor was...let's just say the whole camp could eat a whole chip from the floor. I walked over and looked at the picture on the bed. A black haired, green eyed guy was hugging my mom. I guessed that the black haired guy was my dad. Just thinking about my parents made me feel uneasy.

"Erm, can we go see the other cabins?" I said. I put the picture in my jean pocket and heading out the door behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth showed me the Hermes Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Hades Cabin, Nemesis Cabin, Hecate Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Hera Cabin (though nobody was in there), Artemis Cabin (according to Elizabeth, maidens called hunters come once in a while), Apollo Cabin, Ares Cabin (everyone looked so tough. you don't want to mess with them), etc.

"My cabin," Elizabeth proudly entered the cabin. "Number 6." I saw a bunch of nerds who all looked like Elizabeth. There noses were glued to papers and wrote notes. Elizabeth led me to her desk and showed me her cool computer.

"It belongs to my dad," Elizabeth stared at the screen "He's a CIA agent. My dad uses this to look for information about criminals." Oh, so that was how she knew so much about me. Then a tall guy came over to us.

"Liz, Hercules can't be in our cabin, you know the rules." He said. Elizabeth huffed and puffed.

"Fine," Elizabeth got up and walked away "Let's go to your cabin." I followed Elizabeth as she went to the cabin closest to the lake. The view was really beautiful, waves roared along the shores, the sun made the ocean look clear, otters and seals playfully rolled on the rocks.

"Cabin 16," Elizabeth opened the cabin door. The cabin was...blue. Everything blue... Desks, chairs, carpet, bedspread, the toilet. "Your dad made this for you before he became a god." I gave Elizabeth the _how-do-you-know _look.

"Daniel, the guy who kicked you out, told me. He was there when your dad came. You were just a baby, one I think." Elizabeth said looking out at the ocean. My dad must have loved blue. Good old guy. The sound of a bell whistled in my ears CHHHHRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Time for dinner," Elizabeth said. She rushed out the door with me at her heels.

Mr. D stood up on a stump, "Today, we have a new camper, Hercules Chase, son of Perseus. Chiron wanted me to tell you that blah blah blah blah blah blah, Yeah, whatever just do your stupid campfire." The group of campers cheered. I don't know if it was for me or for the food.

"Elizabeth, what are we doing?" I watched as the campers went to grab a plate of beef and stand behind the fire.

"Burnt offerings, gods love the smell," Elizabeth went in line and I followed her lead. "Oh and, call me Liz."

Liz went first. She cut out a piece of her beef and said "Athena" under her breath. Next was me. I scrapped a mash potatoes in the fire and said "Perseus". Suddenly all the campers, even Mr. D. turned to stare at me. "Uh, do gods not like mash potatoes?" I said not knowing what I did wrong.

"Hercules," Liz pointed at my head. I looked up and saw two symbols an owl and a trident. "Athena and Poseidon both claimed you."

Calvin was driving a car. My step dad's sports car, a Porsche. "Are you sure we won't ruin it?" Stupid question. Of course we will ruin it! Calvin and I manage to ruin everything, because of that we got kicked out of 10 different schools for the past year.


End file.
